La Apuesta
by Faty Takenouchii
Summary: Nunca había visto las apuestas como algo fuera de lo que eran. Una apuesta. Claro, eso siempre y cuando no sea con tu mejor amigo, y lo que él pide sea algo tan... Especial. "– Si pierdo te daré lo que quieras, lo que sea."... "– ¿Y si ganas?"
1. La Apuesta Primera Parte

**La Apuesta**

* * *

 _Hola! No me odien! :( Se que he andado muy desaparecida, pero mi vida de repente dio un tremendo giro! Y si, en lugar de actualizar mis otras historias vengo con una nueva, pero esta solo será de dos capítulos, para que no piensen que ya me olvide de esto, o que lo dejaré... No! Pensaba que solo sería un One-Shot, pero me dí cuenta que estaría muy largo, y decidí partirlo en dos. Esta historia es muy especial para mí, porque es algo que me sucedió hace poco, la adapte, pero en realidad en muchos aspectos es una historia basada en hechos reales (?) En mi vida... Así que antes de que les deje mi testamento, les dejo la historia, con todo mi cariño! Un Taiora!_

 _Y bueno, ya saben n.n ningún personaje de Digimon me pertenece, solo los tomo prestados, en este caso para escribirles un pedacito de mi vida._

* * *

 **Primera parte.**

Tocó su estómago con ambas manos y las dejo allí mientras soltaba una fuerte carcajada. Definitivamente, si seguía así terminaría ahogándose, pero no podía contenerse. Davis y Tai en serio tenían un sano, pero excelente sentido del humor, que, mezclado con los comentarios sarcásticos de Matt, hacían una combinación perfecta, al menos para ella.

Se encontraban en una pequeña reunión en casa de Izzy, tenían un tiempo sin estar todos juntos y aprovecharon que se encontraban en temporada de vacaciones.

– Sora – miró a la chica castaña que se encontraba a su lado con las mejillas sonrojadas, lo que sospechaba era producto de la risa.

– Unos minutos más – pidió al entender su mirada. Le había dicho a Mimi que su madre le había pedido no regresar tan tarde a casa, y estaba muy claro que su amiga no quería que tuviera problemas con Toshiko.

Luego de un momento de vacilación asintió levemente y se inclinó hacia ella – Solo evita sonrojarte tanto cuando lo miras.

La pelirroja se congeló al instante, su mirada se dirigió en automático hacia Tai que se encontraba enfrascado en una conversación con TK y Kari, miro rápidamente a los demás, cada uno se encontraba charlando o bien, disfrutando de las botanas repartidas frente a ellos.

Estaba segura que si sus mejillas habían estado levemente sonrojadas por las risas, en ese momento habían aumentado su color al máximo rojo. Llevó una fulminante mirada a Mimi que estaba jugueteando con un vaso en su mano y hacía un notable esfuerzo por no reír.

Se relajó en su asiento, al parecer nadie había escuchado el comentario de la castaña salvo ella. Volvió su vista a Tai. No creía sonrojarse al mirarlo, pero por si acaso decidió mirar hacia otro lado. Si, le era apuesto, le gustaba, pero eso era algo que solo su mejor amiga sabía, además, la castaña le ayudaba mucho a que eso no fuera un problema, porque cuando de chicos se trataba, nadie mejor que su fiel y leal amiga, Mimi Tachikawa.

– ¿Verdad que si Sora?

Abruptamente salió de sus pensamientos y miro al frente, ¿En qué momento habían dejado todos de hablar? Solo se había desconectado unos cuantos segundos estaba segura de ello, pero al mirar las burlonas caras de sus amigos se dio cuenta, de que tal vez fue más que unos cuantos segundos.

– Lo siento, estaba algo distraída.

Davis sonrió – Descuida, Tai y yo estábamos hablando del máximo de goles que hemos metido en nuestros partidos – la simple mención del nombre del moreno la hacía sentir una calidez extraña, pero muy confortante – Tai dice que su máximo han sido seis goles, pero este sábado jugaremos con uno de nuestros mejores contrincantes, y tú sabes muy bien porque lo digo.

Lo sabía. Tal vez ya ni siquiera practicaba el fútbol, pero era un deporte que al menos permanecería por siempre en su corazón. Sabía lo suficiente de este mismo para opinar. Obviamente a ella nunca le tocó jugar un partido contra este equipo, pero había visto suficiente para saber que era un excelente equipo.

Davis continuó – Tai dice que al menos está seguro de poder lograr cuatro goles él solo.

– ¿Cuatro? – repitió algo confusa la pelirroja.

Todos allí, incluso Joe y Cody que habían estado un poco desconectados de la conversación voltearon a mirarla.

– ¿Te parecen pocos? – comentó Tai mirándola fijamente.

– Me parecen muchos – ante las risitas que brotaron de repente decidió que era mejor decir algo más – Tai, tú también sabes cómo juegan, son algo más que un equipo excelente, no dudo que puedan ganarles, pero una sola persona anotar cuatro goles… suena algo difícil – añadió.

– No para mí – sonrió el moreno, y Sora alcanzó a notar algo más en esa sonrisa, pero sobre todo en sus ojos, algo, se atrevía a decir… ¿Malicioso? Fue tan rápido como un parpadeo, pero decidió ignorarlo.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más Mimi se levantó – Hora de irnos – miró a la pelirroja que en seguida la imitó y se puso de pie seguida de Matt.

Tai también se levantó – Me voy con ustedes.

Al parecer todos decidieron irse con ellos.

Comenzaron a separarse en el camino cuando cada quien tuvo que tomar una dirección distinta a sus hogares, Joe, Matt, Mimi, Cody y Yoley, siguieron su camino hacia el centro, mientras que TK ofreció a acompañar a Kari a su casa puesto que Tai acompañaría a Sora. Davis se quedaría esa noche con Ken.

– Así que – comenzó Tai cuando se quedaron solos – Mi mejor amiga duda de mis grandes habilidades como futbolista.

Sora sonrió – No dudo de ellas, creo más bien que soy realista.

– Hieres en lo más profundo de mí – tocó su pecho con su mano derecha fingiendo una mueca de dolor.

– Eres mi mejor amigo, y entre amigos no debe haber mentiras – dejó escapar una risa cuando el moreno hizo un puchero. Se veía realmente adorable, y amaba cuando se veía adorable, amaba cuando se veía feliz, chistoso, incluso, cuando se veía enojado. Dejo de sonreír de inmediato, debía dejar de pensar así acerca del moreno, debía al menos intentarlo, incluso sonaba patético. _Enamorada de su mejor amigo…_

– ¿Estas bien? – parpadeó hacia el castaño – De repente parecías un poco perdida.

– Lo siento… es solo que… –

– Estas un poco distraída – terminó él por ella, repitiendo sus palabras de hacía un rato en casa de Izzy – ¿Pasa algo malo? Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa.

Se sonrojó, no podía verse a sí misma pero sabía que sus mejillas estaban llenas de un color delator. Y todo por _él._ Sabía que podía confiar en él, lo había hecho por años, desde que se conocieron a los seis en su primer curso, desde que descubrió que no podría encontrar jamás a ningún otro amigo como él en el mundo, cuando a los dieciséis él había tenido su primera novia oficial y ella había descubierto el que ahora consideraba su mayor secreto en el mundo… estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo.

Las pláticas por horas, las risas, las bromas, los momentos difíciles que habían atravesado, los momentos felices, los más importantes, y todo lo habían vivido juntos. No imaginaba una vida sin él. No podía.

Le regalo la mejor sonrisa que pudo sacar en ese momento – Tal vez sea el estrés acumulado que viví las últimas semanas con los proyectos y los exámenes, eso es todo – finalizó mirándolo.

Él caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y parecía como si estuviera analizándola, tenía la mirada fija en sus ojos. "No te ruborices más…. Por favor", estaba segura Tai terminaría notándolo, y eso era algo que le traería preguntas que sabía, no iba a estar muy a gusto de contestar. Estaba muy feliz de que Tai fuera ese gran amigo para ella, pero en momentos como ese, detestaba la conociera tanto.

Frunció el ceño – ¿Estas segura de que solo es eso?, ¿Segura, segura, segura? – inclinó levemente su cabeza para poder tener una mejor vista de su cara.

La pelirroja asintió – Completamente.

– Eso es genial, puesto que quiero que estés completamente bien y feliz para poder ir a festejar juntos cuando haya anotado mis cuatro goles.

Sora arqueó una ceja – Parece que estas muy seguro – podía ver en sus ojos algo extraño, además del hecho del rápido y eficiente cambio de tema que acababa de hacer.

– Y tú pareces que sigues sin confiar en mi – se detuvo de repente aún con sus manos en los bolsillos.

 _¿Estará molesto?_ Raramente el moreno se enojaba con ella, pero sería algo muy tonto si estaba enojado por el tema de los goles, era algo muy trivial para darle tanta importancia, aun así lo imitó y se detuvo.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle que sucedía pero el moreno dio un paso hacia ella y sonrió – Quiero hacer esto algo más emocionante.

Frunció el ceño, estaba completamente perdida, ¿Acaso se había distraído tanto de nuevo? No comprendía ni una sola palabra de lo que el moreno acababa de decirle.

– Mira – comenzó luego de una pausa que ella sintió eterna – Eh… quiero apostar algo contigo – llevó su castaña mirada hacia el verde césped que estaba a sus pies, y si sus ojos no estaban jugando con ella… ¿Tai acababa de sonrojarse? – Podemos mantenerlo oculto de todos, sería algo solo entre tú y yo, algo de lo que nadie tiene que enterarse jamás si no quieres.

Lo que sintió dentro de ella fue completamente nuevo, podía sentir su pulso acelerándose, casi estaba segura que podía escuchar sus propios latidos, si esto era un sueño, esperaba al menos tener la oportunidad de escuchar todo lo que Tai tenía que decirle en ese momento. Sus nervios comenzaron a salir, empezaba a comprender, no quería hacerse alguna falsa o tonta ilusión. Esto no era un sueño, de verdad estaba sucediendo. No le estaba pidiendo apostar la mejor computadora del mundo, o el celular más vendido, no. Era algo mucho más… especial.

– Apuesto contigo que puedo lograr esos cuatro goles yo mismo. Si pierdo te daré lo que quieras, el boleto a cualquier concierto que desees, el CD que me pidas, lo que sea.

Tomó una buena bocanada de aire lo más discreta que pudo – ¿Y si ganas?

Estaba completamente pérdida de nuevo, si le hubieran preguntado cuanto tardó el moreno en responderle, no hubiera tenido ni la más mínima idea. ¿Segundos, minutos, horas? Realmente no importaba, mucho menos, cuando lo vio abrir los labios para responder.

– Si yo gano, me darás un beso.

Bien, definitivo, acababa de decirlo, no estaba imaginando cosas ni nada por el estilo, Tai Yagami acababa de pedirle una apuesta.

– Claro que si no quieres, podemos dar por hecho que nunca dije nada, que esta apuesta jamás existió – añadió casi inmediatamente.

Jamás. Era una palabra que en ese momento significaba una gran cantidad de cosas, como que Tai jamás le hablo de una apuesta, jamás le ofreció a ella darle cualquier cosa que deseara si él perdía, y jamás le pidió un beso en caso de verse ganador. Pero también era una palabra que desato un sinfín de emociones dentro de ella. Las típicas mariposas en el estómago no eran nada comparado con lo que ella sentía en ese preciso momento, era algo que no alcanzaba a describir, algo así como adrenalina, pero vaya que hermosa adrenalina.

– Bien – levantó su mano y la acercó al moreno – acepto – realmente le estaba funcionando el actuar, como si no pasara nada, como si de un juego se tratara, pero por dentro, estaba segura era un remolino de emociones, chocando una contra otra.

Si no hubiera estado tan nerviosa habría jurado que casi pudo ver relajarse cada centímetro del cuerpo del moreno – Trato cerrado – tomó su mano y la apretó ligeramente.

Si el simple contacto de la piel de sus manos pasaba esa corriente por todo su cuerpo, no se imaginaba lo que un beso provocaría en ella. Solo esperaba que si sus piernas iban a perder todo el equilibrio, lo hicieran cuando ya no estuviera frente al castaño.

Soltó su mano, más sus ojos no se despegaron de los de ella, y menos al volver a hablar – Esta es una apuesta formal y cerrada. Solo tú y yo.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Y bueno, este capítulo lo dejo hasta aquí porque no quiero aburrirlos, creanme que lo escribí con mucho cariño para ustedes, también para compartirles algo de lo que me sucedió en este tiempo que anduve algo desaparecida. Mi idea por el momento es terminar la historia en el siguiente capítulo =D El cual no tarda mucho ;) lo prometo! Ah y también mis otras historias :3**

 **Espero que les haya gustado 3 Los quiero!**

 **Faty Takenouchii 3**


	2. La Apuesta Segunda Parte

**La Apuesta**

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí les dejo la continuación n.n, espero que la disfruten.

* * *

 **Segunda parte.**

* * *

– ¡No puede ser! – dijo poniendo las manos a ambos lados de su cara en una expresión claramente sorprendida – No, espera – bajo la voz y volteó a mirarla agrandando los ojos – ¡Si puede ser!

– Mimi – reprendió la pelirroja en un intento vano por no reír, exteriormente parecía que la castaña se había emocionado mucho más que ella misma.

Solo había esperado unos diez minutos cuando Tai la dejo en la puerta de su casa, para salir a toda prisa directo a casa de su amiga a contarle todo. Mimi se había mantenido extrañamente muy callada durante todo su relato, solo de vez en vez sus ojos se agrandaban o abría su boca con algo de sorpresa. Había sido cuestión de unos cuantos segundos de silencio, en los que la castaña comprendió que había terminado de hablar, pareció digerirlo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había levantado a dar brincos y vueltas alrededor de su habitación. No era que ella no se sintiera emocionada, ni siquiera estaba segura si esa era la palabra correcta o si existía una palabra para describir como se sentía, sus propios saltos, brincos y hasta gritos, estaba segura estaban en su interior.

– Sora – dijo como si acabara de hacer el mejor descubrimiento en el mundo – ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Esto nos confirma todo – movía sus brazos de un lado para otro – Es obvio que le gustas, ¿Por qué otra cosa te iba a pedir algo así?

– Bueno, dijo que quería hacer todo esto más emocionante. Conoces a Tai.

– Si, y porque lo conozco, sé que no hizo esta apuesta por nada. Está completamente seguro que ganará.

Apoyo su cabeza entre sus manos, la postura que tenía en la cama de Mimi comenzaba a incomodar su espalda.

Eso era verdad, el moreno confiaba en que anotaría esos cuatro goles, nunca hubo ni un solo deje de duda en su voz, ni un solo titubeo…

– Sé lo que estás pensando – la voz de Mimi la sacó de su ensimismamiento – Tú también conoces a Tai, incluso mejor de lo que puedo conocerlo yo, y sabes, que él no jugaría así con nadie, menos lo haría contigo.

Estaba confundida, había muchísimas cosas en su cabeza, no sabía cuál era la verdad en todo esto, era algo tan importante para ella, se trataba de sus sentimientos.

– ¿Crees que debería preg… – la puerta se abrió de repente interrumpiendo su pregunta y dando paso a la habitación a la madre de Mimi.

– Hola chicas – medio canturreó pasando y dejando en la mesita de noche una pequeña bandeja con dos platos y dos vasos – No se me mal pasen.

– Muchas gracias señora Satoe – miró la pantalla de su celular – Rayos, ahora si es tardísimo.

–No te preocupes Sora, yo puedo llevarte a casa cuando terminen, o sabes que eres bienvenida a quedarte a dormir.

– Se quedará a dormir – se adelantó Mimi antes de que la pelirroja pudiera decir cualquier cosa – Con todas esas cosas en la cabeza no es seguro que Sora se quede sola.

Lanzó una mirada fulminante a la castaña que se encogió de hombros con una burlona risita pintada en la cara.

– Me parece muy bien – habló Satoe acercándose a la puerta – traten que esas cosas no las mantengan despiertas toda la noche para que puedan dormir algo – les guiñó un ojo y salió de la habitación.

Sora suspiró – Será mejor avisar – sacó su teléfono y comenzó a buscar entre sus contactos.

– ¿Vas a avisarle a tu príncipe que ya vas a dormirte?

– Voy a avisarle a mamá que dormiré aquí contigo – le sacó la lengua antes de que una sonrisa iluminará su rostro.

* * *

Fue como si el viernes no hubiera existido esa semana, había sido como un brinco de jueves a sábado, un pequeño salto y ya era _ese día_.

– Si no te concentras no ganarás.

Terminó de amarrar sus cintas y se puso de pie – Para hoy, verás, tengo una gran motivación.

Matt hecho hacia atrás el cabello que tapaba sus ojos con ayuda de sus dedos – Pues que sea una gran motivación pero no para distraerte – sonrió – no te quiero ver llorando después si no lo logras.

– Que simpático andas hoy amigo, como siempre – ironizó rodando los ojos – Creí que llegarías con Mimi – dijo al mirar a los lados y ver solo a Matt.

– Me dijo que haría unas cosas con Sora temprano y que nos encontrarían aquí.

– Matt – rascó levemente su nuca – Sabes, tengo algo de nervios, me da miedo no lograrlo y… perder – tenía que decírselo a alguien, y quien mejor que el idiota de su mejor amigo. Normalmente se sentía emocionado, no asustado antes de un partido, pero ese día despertó con ese nerviosismo extraño en él, no quería perder, porque sabía que si lo hacía, perdería mucho más que un partido. _Mucho más._

Matt sonrió y recargo su mano en su hombro – Vamos Tai, eres el mejor jugador de fútbol que conozco, sé que lo lograrás – miró hacia la cancha – Son solo un buen equipo, y ustedes también lo son, solo juega como siempre lo haces, con el corazón.

El moreno lo miró sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir, luego sonrió, nadie lo conocía mejor que él.

– Oye Tai – llegó corriendo de uno de los lados Davis agitando su mano a modo de saludo – Matt – sonrió a ambos.

– ¿Listo Davis?

– Más que eso – respondió al rubio y estiró sus brazos comenzando con su calentamiento – Espero no hayas olvidado los pompones para nuestras porras.

– Ah, no te preocupes mi uniforme de porrista esta hasta planchado – sonrió ante su respuesta.

– Perfecto… ah, por cierto, oye Tai – tanto el moreno como Matt lo miraron – Todos conocen ya perfectamente la estrategia de hoy – le guiñó un ojo y el rubio soltó una carcajada.

– No vayan a empezar a coquetear – bromeó Matt – Y, así que tenemos una estrategia…

–Claro – Tai también comenzó con sus calentamientos – Siempre tenemos una estrategia – cerró los ojos sin dejar de sonreír – Sobre todo hoy…

* * *

– ¿Cuánto falta para que empiece?

Kari a su lado miro su reloj – Faltan diez minutos – volvió a tomar su cámara fotográfica, luego de responder a Yolei que se encontraba algo impaciente.

Mimi regresó de la mano de Matt y se sentó en el otro lado, cuando Matt comenzó a charlar con Joe e Izzy giró a mirarla – ¿Por qué no quisiste acompañarnos?, ¿Qué pasa? Siempre vamos a ver a Tai antes de iniciar el partido.

Miro a sus manos que se encontraban heladas a pesar del cálido clima, imaginaba que por dentro todo su ser estaba congelado – Estoy algo… es solo que – no encontraba las palabras correctas, no sabía que decirle.

Mimi la miró con ternura – Tranquila, es normal que estés nerviosa.

– No estoy nerviosa – el tonó de voz que empleó le preocupó hasta a ella misma. Luego de unos cuantos segundos, suspiró – Tai y yo no hemos hablado absolutamente nada, nada desde el día de la apuesta.

–Sora…

– ¿Qué tal si solo lo ve como un juego?, ¿Si después del beso todo se acaba?, nuestra amistad…

Matt al escuchar el nombre del moreno le fue inevitable querer intervenir, no era su intención, pero acababa de escuchar todo lo que había dicho Sora, no podía decirles nada a ellas, por más que supiera, ante todo, era leal a su mejor amigo. Sacó su celular y texteó un mensaje rápidamente, era lo único que podía hacer. Se ponía nervioso y desesperado al seguir la conversación de Sora y Mimi, impotente al no poder hacer nada más.

– Tal vez no debí aceptar…

– ¡Hola!

 _Esa voz._

Levantó su cabeza para mirar a la persona que se acercaba a ellas. Sintió un repentino y enorme cosquilleo en su estómago, como su corazón comenzó a latir más deprisa. Jamás se cansaría de ese sentir, que le era sencillamente, maravilloso.

– Hola – saludó tímidamente al chico que fue hacerse un lugar en medio de Mimi y de ella para sentarse y quedar justo a su lado.

– Quería verte antes de iniciar el partido.

Vaya, ¿Eso eran mariposas o abejas asesinas dentro de ella? Agradecía estar sentada.

– Lamentó no haber bajado, no quería interrumpir tu calentamiento – excusas tontas para grandes desgracias, hubiera pensado mentiras, pero la palabra desgracia sonaba mejor para su caso, era evidente puesto que ella siempre era la primera en ir a desearle suerte, nunca le importó interrumpirlo, de hecho amaba hacerlo por el simple hecho de verlo aunque fueran así solo cinco minutos.

– ¿Interrumpir? – enarcó una ceja – Sora, jamás interrumpirías, jamás, siempre hay un lugar allí para ti, aquí y en todas partes – _en_ _mi vida_ , no podía decirlo, no se atrevía.

– ¡YAGAMI! – escucharon como el entrenador lo llamaba claramente buscándolo.

– Ya casi comenzamos – le sonrió – Te veo terminando el partido – apretó su mano y se puso de pie.

– Tai…

Se detuvo y la miró.

– Confío en que lo lograrás.

Esa mirada. La mirada Tai Yagami. Nunca se cansaría de ella.

El moreno bajó corriendo hacia la cancha directo donde su entrenador y sus demás compañeros lo esperaban.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos y el partido ya había comenzado, al igual que el leve temblor que surgió en sus manos y el rubor en sus mejillas producto de las miradas que todos sus amigos le dedicaron cuando Tai se alejó.

Agradeció cuando Kari les sugirió tomarse una foto grupal evitando cualquier pregunta o comentario que solo alteraran más sus nervios.

" _Contrólate Sora"_ se repetía a cada momento, y es que con cada segundo que pasaba, sentía que los nervios terminarían matándola. Mimi había tomado su mano y le había sonreído cómplice, pero aun así no podía evitar los temblores que de repente sentía en todo su cuerpo ni la extraña sensación de pánico.

Había comenzado a morder sus uñas cuando el balón estuvo cerca de la portería del equipo de Tai, más duró su miedo repentino y esa adrenalina, cuando el moreno anotó su primer gol, la mayoría en las gradas se levantó celebrando, ella en cambio solo logró juntar sus manos y comenzar a retorcerlas. Un gol, faltaban tres más.

No miraba nada más que al balón y a Tai, miraba como ambos se movían, corrían, pisaban, parecía como si volaran juntos, y no hubiera nada más en la cancha para ella que ellos dos, y en un parpadear, el moreno anotaba su segundo gol.

– Lo logrará estoy segura – comentó Mimi a su lado sin despegar los ojos de la cancha, solo sintió un apretón en su mano de su parte.

Sabía que la castaña no la vería, pero asintió, más bien respondiéndose a sí misma en su interior.

Tai estaba jugando de maravilla, y vaya que se veía de maravilla, ¿De qué otra forma podría verlo? Nunca se imaginó en algún juego estar fijándose más en los jugadores que en el partido en sí, ella juraba que no sería como la mayoría de las demás chicas, y bueno, aquí estaba ella prácticamente babeando por un jugador.

Un jugador que acababa de anotar su tercer gol. Su cuerpo entero se relajó un poco, hubiera preferido no tener que levantarse ante cada uno de sus goles, sentía una debilidad extrema en sus piernas, pero eso levantaría muchas sospechas, además estaba allí para apoyar a Tai, y que mejor que celebrando ante cada una de sus anotaciones.

Volvió a llevar su dedo medio a la boca con intención de morderlo. Cuando el equipo contrario anotó su primer gol. Fue como si millones de alertas se encendieran en su interior, mismas que fueron ahogando sus sonidos cuando recordó que no había nada en su apuesta que dijera que el otro equipo no debía anotar goles, incluso podría ganar, siempre y cuando Tai cumpliera esas cuatro anotaciones.

Y así lo hizo. Incluso superó la apuesta. Cinco goles él mismo. Hubiera pensado que era imposible, y tal vez si lo era, pero no para él.

Si fue su seguridad y confianza en sí mismo, o hubiera sido algo más lo que lo ayudó, no lo sabía. Solo supo que terminado el partido miró hacia ellos, hacia ella y sonrió. No lo dijo, no movió sus labios, pero su expresión lo decía, casi podía leerla en sus ojos.

 _Gané._

* * *

– Creo que debo disculparme – Davis tomó un trago de su refresco y miró a Tai – En algún momento llegue a dudar de ti, prometo no volver a hacerlo nunca.

Todos rieron. Tal vez nadie más volvería a dudar del moreno y sus promesas con el fútbol, y estaba segura, ella sobre todo, no lo haría nunca más.

Matt tomó una rebanada de pizza – Yo no lo prometo, a mí me vas a tener que seguir rindiendo cuantas de todo para creerte – le dedicó una sonrisa que decía mucho, tanto que le costó al moreno darse cuenta de lo que trataba de decirle.

Tai se estiró, el sábado había celebrado con sus compañeros de equipo su victoria, y ese día tocaba con sus amigos, pero aún había algo que debía hacer para cerrar con broche de oro.

– Voy a tomar un poco de aire – tomó la mano de Sora lo más discretamente que le fue posible – ¿Me acompañas?

Asintió y él la ayudó a ponerse de pie, extrañamente detrás de ellos hubo un repentino silencio que solo fue roto cuando Mimi habló – ¿Alguien quiere más pizza?

– ¿No me digas que comerás más Mimi? – replicó Yolei.

Sora sintió la mano de Tai en su espalda guiándola por la puerta de su casa hacia afuera.

Hacia un poco de viento que provocaba que pequeños fragmentos de su cabello cayeran a sus ojos.

– ¿Qué te pareció el partido?

" _Allá vamos"_ pensó ella, se sentía un poco extraña, como si algo hubiera cambiado entre ellos, pero aún ni siquiera pasaba absolutamente nada, de igual manera, absolutamente _nada_ se sentía igual.

– Increíble, yo que creí que ya lo había visto todo y luego tu llegas y anotas cinco goles.

– Aún te falta ver mucho más.

Sintió como Tai tomaba su mano derecha y la apretaba ligeramente – Y bien, hay una deuda que debo cobrarme, ¿Cuándo podrás pagarme?

Esa calidez de nuevo, la mano de Tai, ojala el no notara su evidente nerviosismo, incluso la emoción que sentía.

– Bueno, el señor ocupado ¿Cuando tiene tiempo para cobrar?

Lo pensó brevemente – Bueno, pues yo en este momento me encuentro disponible.

Lo miró, hablaba completamente en serio, no había duda, él quería que fuera en ese momento, y de igual manera, ella también.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, se acercó a ella y la tomó por la cintura muy delicadamente, sorprendida solo atinó a poner sus manos en los hombros de él, y justo en ese momento, sus miradas chocaron. Él le sonrió fugazmente y se acercó despacio, y entonces, ella desvió levemente su rostro.

– ¿Qué pasa?

Sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensaba, quería hacerlo, se moría por besarlo, pero algo dentro de ella se negaba.

– Es solo que es algo… extraño, ¿No crees?

Él sonrió – Si, un poco – admitió.

Adoraba esa sonrisa, y no necesito más, le regresó el gesto y ese fue el pase que el moreno necesitó.

– Cierra los ojos – le murmuró tan bajito que apenas lo escuchó.

Ella pareció dudar un poco pero de igual manera accedió a hacerlo, tal vez eso la ayudaba con el lío que sentía por dentro.

Lo primero que sintió fue su cálido aliento llegado a su rostro, un beso en la frente, y luego, un caminito de pequeños besitos repartidos hasta llegar a la comisura de su boca donde se detuvo. No supo exactamente cuánto paso, pero vaya que fue inesperado, el moreno mordió suavemente su labio inferior y acto seguido unió sus labios a los de ella.

Una chispa pareció recorrer todo su cuerpo, una sensación hermosa que no recordaba haber sentido antes, entonces Tai comenzó a mover sus labios y ella se le unió, era como si estuvieran perfectamente sincronizados, tanto tiempo anhelando ese momento, y por fin sucedía. Sus labios no eran para nada como ella había imaginado que sería si los besaba, eran aún mejores, suaves, delicados con ella, pero capaces de despertar un sinfín de emociones en todo su cuerpo.

El moreno decidió profundizar el beso, y ella no se negó, separó ligeramente sus labios y pudo sentir su lengua, notó un sabor dulce proveniente de él, sabor que desapareció en cuanto sus lenguas se encontraron, jugando y bailando una contra la otra, primero lento y luego, un poco más deprisa.

Incluso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno le parecían estar perfectamente encajados, juguetear con su cabello y hacer círculos con sus dedos en su cuello. Era sencillamente, hermoso.

Todo le parecía perfecto entre ellos, irreal y perfecto. Pero entonces, recordó.

Se detuvo y quiso alejarse, pero el moreno recargo su frente contra la suya prácticamente encarcelándola contra él, _contra sus brazos._

Tenía que preguntárselo, lo sentía atorado en su garganta, no podría seguir así – ¿Por qué… por qué me pediste hacer esta apuesta? – lo miró directo a los ojos y solo así recordó lo cerca que se encontraban uno con el otro.

Tai desvió de inmediato su mirada, se sonrojó notablemente, toda la seguridad que había juntado, se le esfumó en tan solo un parpadear.

Sora sintió como un nudo comenzaba a formarse al interior de su garganta, el miedo de que todas esas supersticiones fueran verdaderas le aterraba, no creía poder soportar algo así, pero entonces, Tai habló interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

– Yo… – suspiró y tocó suavemente la mejilla de la pelirroja, tan delicadamente como si tuviera miedo de que fuera a romperse con su tacto – Porque estoy enamorado de ti Sora – no hubo ni un solo titubeo, ni una sola pizca de duda en su voz, justamente igual a cuando le había hecho esa propuesta – Tal vez haya sido un poco cobarde e infantil pedirte algo así y de esta manera, pero, creo que es aún más cobarde de mi parte no decírtelo.

La pelirroja solo atinó a bajar un poco su cabeza y seguir con su mirada el camino de piedritas que se encontraba debajo de ellos, necesitaba procesar lo que Tai acababa de decirle, pero el moreno puso su mano debajo de su mentón y subió delicadamente su rostro para encontrarse con su mirada – No quiero que me digas lo que me gustaría escuchar – sonaba algo distinto a como era habitualmente –No quiero que me digas que sientes los mismo, jamás te obligaría a nada, ni siquiera a decirme nada que no sientas o quieras.

Quería hablar, decirle cualquier cosa, pero no podía, era como si algo le impidiera abrir su boca, como si algo aprisionara las palabras dentro de su garganta.

Él le sonrió – Tenía miedo, eres mi mejor amiga, lo has sido durante casi toda mi vida, y – desvió brevemente su mirada, pero casi de inmediato la posó de nuevo sobre ella – Es un tesoro que quiero que se quede conmigo para siempre.

Definitivamente se merecía le premio a la chica más cobarde y miedosa.

– Tal vez es mejor regresar antes de que alguien venga a buscarnos.

Solo atinó a asentir, y con este mismo, terminado todo.

El moreno la soltó con intención de darse la vuelta y fue como si las manos de la pelirroja se hubieran mandado solas, se encontraban reteniendo el brazo derecho del moreno, él miró su brazo, las manos de ella, y luego, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba de nuevo abrazándola.

Se miraron, y de nuevo chocaron sus labios uno con el otro, profundizando de inmediato el beso Era maravilloso sentirlo así de cerca, él no la obligaba a nada, nunca lo había hecho, y en ese momento tenerlo allí con, ella era lo más maravilloso que podía sucederle.

– Tai – comenzó con voz agitada al separarse de él – Lo siento, es que – lanzó un largo suspiró – Durante un par de años decidí ocultarme a mí misma lo que sentía por mi mejor amigo, diciéndome, que solo era un capricho nada más, que se me pasaría, pero entonces tú comenzaste a salir con otras chicas, y yo no podía soportarlo, no podía aguantar verte abrazando a otra persona, besando a otra persona… – tomó su rostro con ambas manos y lo miró aún más fijamente – Ya no puedo obligarme a no decir lo que de verdad siento.

Inclinó su cabeza hacia ella con intención de besarle de nuevo, pero se vio interrumpido antes de lograrlo.

– ¿Hermano? – Kari se quedó congelada desde la puerta, y luego de unos segundos, soltó una leve risita – Lo siento – vio como los otros dos se sonrojaban pero aun así, no se soltaron en ningún momento – Pero Yolei quiere pastel y no queríamos cortarlo sin ustedes.

– Gracias – se adelantó a ella el moreno – Enseguida vamos – Kari les sonrió y regresó al interior de la casa.

Tai soltó su cintura y deslizó sus manos hasta llegar a las de la pelirroja, las cuales tomó entre las suyas – Y yo no quiero verte con nadie más – le robó un delicado beso – Vamos adentro o Yolei terminará con todo el pastel.

Aún tomados de la mano, regresaron, y Sora sabía una cosa.

Nada volvería a ser igual entre ellos dos.

Todo sería mejor. _Mucho mejor._

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 **Y bueno, así quedó :3 y con este fic regreso :) sé que me perdí un buen rato, pero me pasaron tantas cosas que me ví obligada a retirarme unos meses que se hicieron unos dos años creo :/ y pido una disculpa por ello, ya que deje mis historias a la mitad, pero créanme que van a ser terminadas, además de que tengo varios proyectos en mente :3**

 **Ahora si me regresó a este fic jaja, muchas gracias a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de darme otra oportunidad y leer esta historia, como ya les había comentado en el capítulo anterior, es una historia muy especial para mí, gracias por agregar a favoritos.**

 **Alita y Annh muchas gracias por sus lindos mensajes, no saben qué bonito sentí al leer sus lindas palabras :3**

 **Espero de todo corazón les haya gustado este mini fic, a mí me encantó escribirlo n.n**

 **Nos leemos pronto. ¡Los quiero!**

 **Faty Takenouchii ~**


End file.
